wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Healing
using healing on Moiraine]] Healing is the name for the art of healing physical and/or mental injuries through the use of the One Power. It is considered a Talent and it is not related to the Strength in the Power (in fact very strong channellers as Rand, Elayne and Egwene are unable to use this weave proficiently). Instead very weak channellers as some Kinswomen can be very good healers. Healing is typically performed by, and is the specialty of, the Yellow Ajah. The traditional method of Healing using Water, Air, and Spirit eliminates all physical ailments, using the patient's energy reserves for the healing. Small wounds and scars will instantly vanish, while larger wounds will close and heal as if they had healed naturally, but do so in mere seconds. There are drawbacks to this method of Healing, known to all those who practice it. Lost appendages cannot be replaced, and truly grievous wounds will leave a visible scar. The Healing draws energy from the body of the subject, therefore the shock to the weakened system may also kill the patient if they were near death to begin with. It is also not possible to Heal a specific area of the body; Healing must be done to the entire body at once, but it is possible to vary the overall strength of the Healing. Once a patient has been Healed in this manner, their energy reserves must be replenished. For more serious injuries, this can lead to the patient being ravenously hungry and unable to stand under their own power for several days. A new method of Healing, discovered by Nynaeve al'Meara and independently by Damer Flinn, uses a much more complex weave utilizing all five elements. This method of Healing is thought to be a rediscovery of how Healing was done in the Age of Legends because of references made by a number of the Forsaken, alluding to how the use of Healing most popular to current Aes Sedai is the sort of Healing used "in the midst of battle," and is actually quite crude. Nynaeve and Flinn (again independently) also discovered a weave that can Heal even severing, something not thought possible even in the Age of Legends. The traditional methods of Healing are accompanied by a chill rippling through the body when healed by a woman or by great warmth when healed by a man, similar to Delving. Nynaeve has recently discovered a method of healing madness in the male channelers. Rand al'Thor comments that even during the Age of Legends that healing troubles of the mind was rarely accomplished due to the complexity. People possessing the Talent *All Yellow Ajah *Alanna Mosvani *Anaiya *Antail, he is a good healer among the Asha'man, inventor of a weave that revitalizes the exhausted people *Cadsuane Melaidhrin *Chesmal Emry, considered a very good healer, she used her talent also to kill people without leaving a track *Corele Hovian, she was considered among the best Aes Sedai healers *Damer Flinn, he is the best healer among the male channellers, rivalling Nynaeve's healing talent *Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan *Gabrelle *Joline Maza *Masuri Sokawa *Merilille Ceandevin *Moiraine Damodred *Nyneave al' Meara, she is one of the most talented healers of the current era *Pevara Tazanovni *Samitsu Tamagowa, she was considered the best Aes Sedai healer till the arrive of Nynaeve *Semirhage *Seonid Traighan *Sharina Melloy *Siuan Sanche *Sumeko Karistovan, she is the best healer among the Kinswomen, rivalling Nynaeve's healing talent *Teslyn Baradon *Verin Mathwin es:Curación Category:Talents Category:Weaves